


Miscommunication

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Relationship, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Short, cautionary tale about proper communication.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), Jin & Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’I am leaving.’’

Hiden Manufacturing Co., Ltd. was a small office, fully loaded with humagear spare parts and office furniture. Yet, somehow, Horobi’s declaration seemed to echo in the small, tight space as though they were standing in a large, empty cave.

Jin stared at Horobi. Even with the Ark gone, his expression was still vacant, far from alive. ‘’Where?’’

‘’Somewhere.’’

‘’I see.’’ Jin nodded; the fake nonchalant smile he had come to hate so much appeared on his face so naturally. ‘’So… see you around then?’’

Horobi said nothing, merely turned around and walked toward the door. The fake smile vanished, Jin stared at his father’s back; a part of him wanted to follow and begged Horobi not to go, to stay by his side forever… but that would make him no different from the Ark.

Horobi had gone on too long as a puppet to the Ark’s whim. Horobi needed times to discover whom he was, learning to think for himself, finding out what he wanted in life.

This was for the best.

However… once he found his dream, would Horobi still wanted him in his life?

Did his father ever loved him or was it all just the will of the Ark?

As Horobi closed the door behind him, Jin ignored the irrational feeling that this would be the last time he saw his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin no longer needed him.

That thought continue to replay inside his head like damnation, haunting his every steps, tormenting him with every simulated breath he took.

Having Singularity was more troublesome than it worth. Sometimes, he wished he still connected to the Ark, if only for these chaotic thoughts to stop wasting his processing power.

Horobi stopped his steps at the edge of the lake that now acted as graveyard for the Ark. The dark depth seemed to beckon him to it.

Jin asked him to find a reason to live… but Jin was his reason… and yet, he had a hard time lifting his head and meeting his son’s gaze. He could not even stay in the same room with Jin without being overwhelmed by unbearable urge to escape.

A bitter smile appeared on his face. He should have perished with the Ark, sinking to the bottom of the lake and be forgotten. He was a failure who destroyed everything he touched. He did not deserve to live. He did not deserve to be a parent.

Jin no longer needed him nor wanted him anymore.

This was for the best.

He walked toward the lake and let himself sank to the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Isamu inserted Biting Shark key to his Shotriser and jumped into the lake before the transformation could even fully form, thoroughly searching through the lake floor, making sure no rubbles left unturned until finally, Isamu found him neared the satellite wreckage, his blond hair the only colour in the dark. Wasting no more time, Isamu hefted Horobi out of the water and dragged him to shore where the others stood waiting. Jin was beside his father in no time, the self-assure attitude gone without a trace, replaced by unbridled worry.

‘’Horobi.’’ Jin called, his voice cracked, yet Horobi remained unresponsive. If he were a human, Isamu would have performed a CPR.

‘’Let us get back to the lab and have Hakase check on him.’’ They followed Hiden’s suggestion and carried Horobi to the van, placing him on the floor with his head pillowed on Jin’s lap, opting to sit on the floor, clutching one of his father’s hands. Isamu took a seat next to the distraught humagear, while Hiden and Izu occupied the seat across from them, the latter had her ear modules glowing, no doubt contacting Hakase to prepare the lab for their arrival. As Yua drove the van, a grim silence descended upon them. Isamu stared at Jin’s bowed head; from this angle, he could not see his expression.

{Are you not going to say anything to him?} Isamu questioned his tenant.

{I have never been in a situation like this before.} Naki confessed. {I do not know what to do.}

{I will guide you.} Isamu told Naki before relinquishing his control over their shared body to the disembodied A.I., and watched them awkwardly patted Jin’s shoulder. Jin looked up at the contact; the glare on his face vanished upon realising whom was in control, and he immediately pressed the side of his head against Isamu’s knee, seeking comfort. Following Isamu’s guidance, Naki combed their fingers through Jin’s hairs.

‘’… Why?’’ The palpable agony in Jin’s voice cut through the silence like a knife.

‘’I do not know.’’ Naki answered tonelessly, through their mental link, he felt the distress Naki managed to hide from their voice. As Isamu gave Naki the mental equivalent of a hug, he promised himself to deck Horobi's face when he woke up for worrying his children so much.


	4. Chapter 4

‘’ _I am sorry, we could not save him._ ’’

Jin stared at his father’s lifeless body and wondered how it felt like to cry, to have tears running out of his eyes.

Would it bring relief to the pain in his chest? He would never know, though he badly wanted to scream right now.

He should have made more effort to reach out, should have been more tentative, instead of leaving his father to his own device. Izu had noticed his father was unwell, had informed him about it, but he had dismissed her, thinking that all Horobi needed was a time to be alone.

He wished he could turn back times and fixed his mistake. Unfortunately, that was not at all possible.

The desire to scream became unbearable, consuming him like fire, so, with disregard to propriety; that was what he did, he screamed until his voice box was broken and horrible screeching static was the only thing coming out of his mouth, and even then, he did not stop.

Yet, the pain still did not go away. 

Some part of him did not want the pain to go away.

This pain was what he deserved.

Because he knew, even though everyone would say otherwise, Horobi’s death was his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
